Prioridad
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: La noticia fue un balde de agua helada para Damian. Aceptar que Selina Kyle sería su madrastra y la prioridad de su padre, era para él más complicado de lo que parecía. — Puedes llorar en mi hombro si quieres. — ¿Quién querría el consuelo de un alien? [Supersons]


.

.

Donde la confusión se esfuma

.

.

El viento esta helado, los árboles de esa colina se mueven con enojo y la vista de la ciudad es oscura. Fue el peor momento para salir sin un suéter, pero la situación lo superó. Se había mostrado lo más ecuánime posible, no mostró molestia, ni tampoco comenzó una pelea con algún pretexto estúpido como solía hacer.

A estas alturas sabe con extrema exactitud que en su padre no funciona. Nada funciona, lo único que remueve su corazón es una perla y si acaso la muerte prematura.

Ahora puede sumar una gata, una mujer. Una mujer que jamás sería su madre. ¿Cómo pudo albergar una ínfima posibilidad de tener una familia feliz? Siente que alguien pone sobre sus hombros una manta, piensa en Dick, piensa en su padre, piensa en Pennyworth. Pero se equivoca.

Son ojos azules y una franca e interminable sonrisa en el rostro.

— Borra esa estúpida sonrisa BebeJon. No estoy de humor para lidiar contigo.

— ¿No debería ser esa mi frase? — El alien vuela por encima de él, se gira en el cielo para que su rostro quede frente al suyo, Damian aparta la mirada y frunce el entrecejo — Ya sé lo que está pasando, si quieres hablar de esto yo…

— Si te parezco tan insoportable ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Puedes irte y llevarte tu compasión.

— No es compasión ¡De verdad estoy preocupado por ti!

La sangre comienza a hervir en el interior del Wayne, lo que más odia es la compasión del resto. Con la mano empuja la cara de Superboy y se levanta dispuesto a alejarse del niño scout. De pronto siente como es jalado del cuello de su playera, el estúpido alien lo atrapa entre sus brazos y aunque intenta zafarse con todas sus fuerzas… sabe que es inútil. Sigue removiéndose, pero Jon lo estruja más. Vence las pocas ganas que le quedan para luchar y se deja caer de rodillas sobre el pasto. No quiere que el chico azul le rompa las costillas por no doblegar su voluntad un maldito momento.

— Me siento estúpido Jon, un iluso por pensar que algún día podría tener una familia… normal — Hay una pausa, la cara del chico se acomoda en el hueco que hay entre su cuello y su hombro. Damian siente la cálida respiración en su cuello y su piel se estremece. — Tengo un padre que no pidió tenerme y una madre que me asesinó cuando ya no le resulté útil. ¿No era obvio lo que pasaría?

— ¡Claro que no! Tú tampoco pediste esto, tú no merecías ese trato… de verdad me gustaría haber podido cambiar eso para ti, pero no podemos Damian ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad de esta nueva familia? ¿Ella no te agrada?

El joven robin por vez primera se permite cerrar sus ojos y recargarse en el híbrido.

— Me agrada, solo estoy… mierda. Yo me siento apartado ¿Sabes? No es como si tú lo fueras a entender, tu familia es maravillosa.

Damian tiene que cerrar sus ojos con toda la voluntad que tiene porque las lágrimas se le quieren escapar. No va a llorar por esto, no se lo quiere permitir.

— Es verdad, no lo puedo ver como tú. Pero algo me ha enseñado mi familia y es que todas las personas son especiales por ser quienes son. Eres especial para tu padre y lo sabes, también para tus hermanos, tus amigos…

— Es lo mismo que decir que no soy realmente la prioridad de nadie.

Kent se separa, Damian toma por las orillas la cobija y se enrolla en ella. Se muerde el labio y cuando mira a su compañero, las lágrimas ya no las puede detener. Intenta frenarlas con el dorso de su manga, pero es inútil. Es un llanto expresivo, las palabras se le ahogan entre sollozos. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida.

— Tú eres mi prioridad Dami. ¿Quién más notaría tu cambio de ritmo cardiaco y vendría corriendo por ti?

— Un maldito acosador.

Jon hace un puchero y el mayor ríe por lo bajo, aunque el llanto persiste. Qué estúpida incoherencia.

— Puedes llorar en mi hombro si quieres.

— ¿Quién querría el consuelo de un alien?

La mano de Jonathan acaricia su mejilla para después sentarse a su lado y jalar la manta, acurrucándose a su costado. El menor Wayne siente que la sangre le hierve y sube por su cara. Suspira y se recarga en su hombro, ahí se siente tan seguro que se permite cerrar sus ojos y dedicarse a escuchar las hojas moverse por el viento y los latidos del corazón de Superboy.

— Hey Dami… ¿Dejarías de llorar si te digo que estaré contigo siempre?

— No te pongas cursi Jon.

— Podríamos casar-casarnos… — Damian gira de inmediato, la sorpresa en su cara es evidente. Jon apenas cruza mirada con sus ojos verdes y se pone rojo hasta las orejas, comienza a tartamudear y se cubre con la manta — ¡No ahora! Yo hablaba de…después ¡Agh! Solo olvídalo.

Jon se gira rápido, le roba un beso en la mejilla y vuela de forma tan torpe como veloz. Damian apenas puede reaccionar al verlo chocar con uno de los árboles y seguir sin inmutarse. Y una sola pregunta le ronda la mente _¿Ese latido frenético y esa cosquillas en la columna será lo que su padre siente al ver a Catwoman?_


End file.
